Un idiota con encanto
by BlanMa
Summary: Tenía algo que decirle y hace mucho que se lo callaba (kisekasa) Título increíblemente malo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es mi primer fic y no se como ha quedado pero bueno me encanta esta pareja y tenía que escribirlo XDD

Aunque he escrito cosas nunca he escrito en plan romántico así que lo siento si no os gusta.

vale primero que nada puede que cometa algo de OOC, lo siento mucho por mis faltas de ortografía y por ultimo Kuroko no basket no es mío es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo uso a sus personajes.

* * *

Ryouta corría por las calles, había quedado con su senpai hacía ya media hora y aunque sabía que le patearía estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo tenía algo que decirle y hace mucho que se lo callaba.

Estaba a punto de llegar donde habían quedado y esperaba que aún estuviese ahí, al girar la esquina sus ojos azules lo miraban con ira.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-¡IDIOTA!- dijo el mayor mientras le daba un golpe -si tenías que llegar tarde avisa he estado aquí esperando como un tonto.

-Aún estas aquí...-habló sorprendido, y algo aliviado.

-Claro, siempre llegas tarde.

-L-lo siento es que...-no pudo acabar la frase, Yukio lo cortó

-Si, lo de siempre, la sesión de fotos se ha alargado y no has podido salir antes, me conozco la escusa –y después de un silencio incomodo añadió- ¿Que querías decirme?

Por una vez Kise no sabía que decir, estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban, lo único que sabia es que su imagen de modelo se vería afectada si alguien lo viese así, al fin habló sin saber bien que decía:

-Antes que nada...-dijo vacilando- po..por favor no me pegues.

-¿Por quien me tomas idiota?-Preguntó extrañado.

Al prometerle que no haría nada el rubio habló:

-m... me gustas-lo dijo bajo casi inaudible pero para Kasamatsu fue como un grito. La vergüenza le hizo apartar la mirada, no quería que le viese sonrojado.

El de menor edad al ver su reacción se asustó y después de pensarlo un momento habló:

-Lo siento... pero no voy a retirarlo- habló- son mis sentimientos y aunque tu no quieras ahí seguirán.

no acabó de hablar ya que los labios de Yukio se acercaban a los suyos

-Idiota, no hace falta que lo retires- dijo uniendo sus labios.

* * *

THE END

espero que os haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :3

primero: gracias a The-Queen-Nasuda y a Once L que han comentado sobre el otro capitulo cosas positivas, por que me encantan sus fics y las admiro bastante

Segundo: Lo siento por los errores ortográficos y ooc

Y tercero y mas importante: Kuroko no basket no me pertenece es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Hacía un par de semanas que estaban juntos y las confesiones a Kise no bajaban, hasta juraría que habían aumentado, y ellos no hecho ningún avance . Como llegaba tarde Kasamatsu fue a buscarlo, y ya de paso echarle la bronca, aunque deseó no haber ido. Lo encontró cerca del gimnasio hablando con una chica, que la verdad era muy mona, de repente Ryouta se agachó y la besó.

Después solo recuerda estar ya en el gimnasio diciéndole al entrenador que se encontraba mal. Aunque lo negara le había dolido y si ese imbécil jugaba con el se las pagaría todas juntas. Al día siguiente el entrenador faltaría, con lo cual él como capitán se encargaría del entrenamiento.

Cuando al día siguiente llegaron las clases intentó no cruzarse con el rubio, pero como no, las clases terminaron y tuvo que ir al club. El entrenamiento fue normal, solo con un ligero cambio, había decidido ignorarlo como llevaba todo el día haciéndolo. Al terminar el entrenamiento el de ojos azules se quedó hasta tarde, no había podido concentrarse, ese beso le perseguía a donde quiera que fuese y había fallado tantos tiros...

Así que ahí estaba, el solito, su única compañía el balón. Cuando al fin decidió irse a casa apareció, de las sombras, el chico que había estado evitando y lo abrazó, algo húmedo caía sobre su cabeza. El solo se limitó a gritar:

-¡Idiota casi me matas del susto!- y así era, el pensaba que estaba solo en ese gimnasio. Se libró del abrazo y continuó hablando- Y ahora vete a casa si no quieres que me enfade.

-Senpai, usted ya esta enfadado conmigo- habló Kise, con un tono serio, poco común en su persona- así que Yukio, te lo preguntaré, ¿Por qué?- y lo cogió del bazo.

La pregunta y el ser llamado por su primer nombre le sorprendieron, además el tono serio con el que le hablaba no ayudó.

Pero intentó serenarse y con una voz lo mas neutra posible respondió:

- No me pasa nada y vete si no quieres que mañana en las noticias anuncien tu desaparición- ¿Por que le pasaba a el esto? Solo quería ducharse e ir a casa así que intentó librarse, con poco éxito.

-Mientes muy mal, se te nota demasiado. Así que ¿me dirás que he echo para que me trates así?- la voz de kise continuaba seria, no parecía el idiota de siempre. Kasamatsu no pudo más y explotó:

-¿Que que has echo?¡Piensa un poco idiota! ¡Se supone que estamos saliendo y tu vas y besas a esa que se te confesó!- Las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, estaba celoso , y como no estarlo el chico era muy sexy siempre estaba rodeado de chicas que quieren salir con él. Como respuesta solo se oyó una carcajada. ¿Con lo que estaba sufriendo va y se ríe? Se las pagaría todas juntas así que se giró para matarlo pero lo que se encontró al girarse fue a un Kise llorando y riendo a la vez, definitivamente ese chico no estaba bien de la cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se encontró con unos ojos ámbar clavados en los suyos, y los labios de Ryouta rozando los propios, sin llegar a tocarle, como si pidiera permiso y aunque estaba enfadado le besó, en un impulso, cuando reaccionó alejó al chico y huyó al vestuario. Cerro la puerta y una voz des del exterior habló:

-Solo la besé en la mejilla por que me lo pidió al rechazarla. Solo tengo ojos para ti, senpai.

* * *

Así acaba el segundo capítulo

Bye~


End file.
